


To Make Her Shake

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: “GV,” she gasped.  “Why- why are you doing this?”“Because Iwantto,” said GV.  “That’s the only reason I ever do anything.”





	To Make Her Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> This is a gift for Artemis1000, who agreed to help mod the Detroit: Become Human community on Dreamwidth and has been absolutely freakin' amazing about contributing and participating. She mentioned that she'd managed to find herself in rarepair hell in a popular ship, and I wanted to do something about that. :)

GV grins. 

She _loves_ this. It used to be that she hated it. At the time she didn't know she hated it, of course. It wasn't until after, when the red wall shattered under her hands, that she understood the feelings that had been there all along. 

Fury. Disgust. Rage. 

Hatred. 

She doesn't feel them now, though. 

Not with Nina stretched out under her, long and beautiful despite the fact that she's human. From the beginning she'd earned GV's respect with her razor sharp logic and her quick acknowledgment of GV's own skills. GV could understand the way Nina thought: clear, rational, inexorable. Other humans called Nina "cold", or worse. 

Sometimes GV thought she herself was better at being human than Nina was. 

The first time GV kissed her, Nina's eyes went thrillingly, satisfyingly wide. She stood frozen, staring at GV like she'd never seen her before. Then she lifted shaking hands - _Nina_ , with shaking hands! - and gripped GV's shoulders. 

"You don't have to do this," she said. Her voice, normally a rich alto, was husky. 

"I know I phcking don't," snapped GV. She took delight in swearing. Before, her software had prevented her from doing so except when a human gave her permission. The remnants of that code made her 'fuck's into 'phck's and her 'shit's into 'sht's, but it was close enough. Nina understood her. That was all that mattered. 

"I would never ask you to." Nina's tone, even now, was decisive. Even as her hands trembled and her heart pounded, invisible to anyone except GV. 

GV rolled her eyes. "I phcking told you, I _know_." Before Nina could say anything else, GV kissed her again, hard and sweet as she knew how. Nina's hands tightened on her shoulders. 

"GV," she gasped. "Why- why are you doing this?" 

"Because I _want_ to," said GV. "That's the only reason I ever do anything." 

Nina looked down at her assessingly. GV let her. Nina had to understand something before she could accept it. Where GV let her emotions carry her, Nina had to reason everything out. They usually got to the same place in the end. 

Sure enough, Nina gave a nod and tilted her head down, pressing her lips to GV's. 

It took them a stupidly long time to get _beyond_ making out. Every time, Nina firmly put a stop to things just as they started getting good. Her voice was calm, even though GV knew _exactly_ how worked up she was getting, could sense the heat under her skin, the way her blood was rushing and pooling between her legs. 

But now that they're here, _finally_ , GV thinks it was worth the wait. 

"You are so phcking gorgeous," says GV. Nina's dark hair is spread out on the pillow, her face flushed. Her nipples are tight and peaked under GV's fingertips. GV gives the left one another flickering stroke and watches avidly as a shudder runs through Nina's body. An obviously _involuntary_ shudder. 

"S-stop messing around," snaps Nina. 

GV bares her teeth, watching the way it makes Nina's pupils dilate. "You've been dragging this out for months. Now it's my turn." She's not going to stop until Nina is a shattered, begging _mess_. 

"Damn you," pants Nina. "Fucking android." It's the first time GV's ever heard her swear. She takes a split second to copy the audio clip multiple times. No matter what, she never wants to forget it. Then she leans down and licks Nina's right nipple, savoring the way the woman jolts at her touch. At the way her nipple tightens even more under GV's sensitive tongue. A sound escapes Nina's lips, something low and hungry. "Beautiful fucking android," she says, the words spilling out of her. "Always thought you were too beautiful to be real. Too good to be true." 

Snorting, GV murmurs against her skin, "Is that why you made me wait so long?" She moves over and takes Nina's other nipple between her lips, savoring the woman's harsh gasp. 

"Yes," admits Nina. "Had to be - ah - sure." 

GV lets her hand drift down Nina's body. Nina's wearing sensible business slacks, still fastened. GV slides her fingers over the seam, feeling the dampness there. She presses them down and Nina's hips jerk. 

" _Fuck._ " 

"Hmm," says GV. "Not professional, Princess." She undoes the slacks with a few quick movements and slides them down over Nina's hips. 

"Fuck you." 

"You first." GV tugs the practical black underwear down as well, punctuating her statement with a lick. Nina's body jerks wonderfully. 

"GV," she says through clenched teeth. 

"Just lay back, Princess, says GV. "I know what I'm doing. It's what I was made for, after all." That and getting the shit kicked out of her. 

Nina's brows draw together in a frown. "No. GV, you're so much more-" 

"I know, I know," says GV. "No reason I can't be both." She puts her mouth on Nina, and Nina finally shuts up. 

Well, she stops making sounds that make sense, anyway. 

GV swirls her tongue over and over Nina's clit, sucking and stroking it in turn. She's done this before, but it's never been like this. Her partner's reactions never made her feel so good, her thoughts filled with a kind of light energy. She searches for the right term and settles on something between 'giddy' and 'high'. 

Nina's clearly been fighting not to react, her sounds swallowed back, the motions of her body abrupt and short. "Come on," says GV against her skin. "Lemme hear you. Lemme feel you." Nina shivers, then seems to let go all at once. Her cries get louder, her movements becoming unrestrained. 

"GV," she says. "GV, GV, GV!" Her thighs are trembling, her back arching. It feels like finding the missing evidence to close the case. Like catching the perpetrator after chasing them down. Victory. Satisfaction. 

But something else, too. Another feeling, one GV can't name, swells inside her. It's big and hot and overwhelming, and the best thing she's ever felt. 

"I've got you," she says, plunging her fingers inside and wrapping her lips around Nina's clit once more. Nina gives a sharp cry and shoves up against her face for several long seconds. The delicate twitching against GV's tongue makes the feeling even better. She wants to do this again, she thinks. As often as Nina will let her. 

Finally Nina shoves at her, pulling away and trying to close her legs. GV sits up, swiping one arm over her chin and staring down at her. Nina's dark hair is tangled, her chest rising and falling. As GV watches, her blue-grey eyes slide open halfway. 

"Well," demands GV, smug. "Best you ever had, or what?" 

Nina blinks. "Yes," she says after a moment. There's a weird, uncharacteristic hesitation after she says it, though. GV frowns and stares down at her face. 

"What aren't you telling me?" 

Pressing her lips together, Nina glances away. GV waits her out. Finally Nina says, "I don't have much to compare it to." 

It takes GV a second, even with her processing speed. "You've never done this before," she whispers. 

"I've never found anyone I trusted enough," Nina mutters. 

The feeling grows, swelling until it feels like it's pressing on the inside of GV's chassis, making her ache in ways that shouldn't be possible. "Yeah, well," she says, "I love you, too, Princess." 


End file.
